The Hogwarts Child
by Naurgurl
Summary: Two years after the first downfall of Voldemort, three year old Isla McGongall's world turned upsidedown. Join Isla as she grows up within the walls of the magical castle, gets into plenty of trouble, and befriends the red headed pranksters. Original character, no pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.: Hi there, so this is a fan fic plot line I haven't come across, and I thought it might be interesting. This first chapter takes place one year after Harry defeated Voldemort as a baby. Note: There is some Scottish Gaelic in this story, but it will often be translated. If it isn't, it will be in an AN at the end. If I missed a phrase, PM me please. Also, many of the characters I use will be out of the timeline, but hey, it's not a fan fiction for nothing. Reviews flames etc are welcome. So here's chapter__ one._

I looked up to see an exceptionally tall woman with a few graying hairs standing over me. I whimpered a bit and tried to scoot away. The woman bent down and scooped me into her arms. I cried from the pain and she rocked me gently as she ran through the dark hallways of a place I recognize, but I'm not sure why. Oh right, this is my house. I coughed softly and the woman hugged me tightly. She quickened her pace and I saw a tall man with a hooked nose come into view.

"Severus, oh thank goodness you're here, I need your help. I found this child in one of the rooms. The aurors called us here because she was discovered in a room covered with maps of Hogwarts, the history of it, some of the founders belongings, and profiles of every teacher. It's a very dangerous and very illuminating find. As deputy Headmistress, I must stay here, but you and the other staff may go. Severus, watch this child with your life! Take her to Poppy straight away," The woman finished her little explanation. The man looked down at me and smiled gently. The smile was foreign yet gentle and I smiled back. He looked at me intently and froze. He looked back at the woman.

"Minerva is this…?" The woman nodded.

"Yes, this is my last living relative. This is my brother's daughter, Isla McGonagall. She's only three Severus. Please, take care of her until I come back." The woman looked at me and smiled softly. The woman gently shifted me over to the man's waiting arms and bent down to kiss my forehead. She whispered in my ear, "beannachd air sibh, leanabh. Blessings on you, child." With that, she was gone and the man turned and started running. I kept my face turned towards his chest so I didn't have to see where we were going. He stopped, and I looked around. We were in a fireplace. I felt heat from all sides and whimpered a little, but the man held me tighter. Suddenly, everything was spinning and I clamped my eyes closed. The spinning stopped, and the man started running again, this time yelling for someone named Poppy and someone named Dumbledore. We burst through double doors into a room that was very clean and had lots of beds. A plump woman scurried into view and pointed to the nearest unoccupied bed.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this? Who is this child?" The woman busied herself, pointing a stick at me and muttering things. I felt electricity pulsing through me and relaxed. This was a good feeling. The woman seemed to relax a little and rounded on the man.

"Poppy, this is Isla." The woman gasped and turned back to me. I couldn't really understand what they were saying, so I just sat back. "They found her in her step-mother's house. They're both dead Poppy."_ Dead._ That was one word I knew in English. I let a tear or two slide down my cheek. The woman came over to me again and started asking me questions, but I just shook my head.

"Chan eil beurla agam Maighdeann," the woman smiled kindly. She turned to the man and said something about language, I think. The man came over and pointed a stick at me. He muttered something under his breath and I felt more electricity coursing through me. I wondered what it was he did, and felt no different, but when I spoke, I got a shock.

"Where's dada?" I shook my head, wondering why I could now speak another language. The man bent down to my level and gently held my arms.

"Isla… You're going to be staying with Auntie Minerva for now on. You can be good for Auntie Minerva, right?" I nodded, but asked again where my dada was. The man sighed and looked to the woman. She came over to me and put me on her lap.

"Isla, poppet, my name is Poppy. You may call me Aunt Poppy or just Poppy. Isla, your father is gone. Do you remember anything?" I let out a sob and looked to the man, who nodded sadly. I turned into Poppy and cried. _Dada's… gone?_ I kept crying, and Poppy just rocked me back and forth. I ran out of tears, and looked up at her. "That's okay sweetheart. We're your family too. Auntie Minerva works here, and you will live here. Let's go get you cleaned up and get some food in you. You can go see Auntie Minerva when she gets back and talk about this, okay?" I nodded my head, and the man picked me up off Poppy's lap.

"Isla, my name is Severus. Just like Poppy, you can choose to call me Uncle Sev, or Severus. I'm going to take you to the kitchen now. Do you like roast beef and mashed potatoes?" I found my voice again and smiled brightly.

"Yes I do Uncle Sev. T-thank you Aunt Poppy." Uncle Sev scooped me into his arms and started walking down to the kitchen. I was at Hogwarts, a place my father had told me stories about. I saw the moving paintings and a few kids sneaking about, who Uncle Sev yelled at. We made it to a picture of a fruit bowl, and Uncle Sev tickled the pear, which laughed. I giggled and looked around as Uncle Sev brought me inside. He put me down and told me to go sit at the table while he ask the strange creatures running about - house elves he called them- to make me roast beef and mashed potatoes. I nodded and walked to the table. As I waited, I prayed that Dada and Mum were watching over me, keeping me safe.

_A.N:Chan eil beurla agam Maighdeann means "I don't speak English Miss". Hope you guys liked chapter one. I'll update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Sev brought over a steaming plate of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and corn. A house elf followed behind him carrying a glass of warm milk. The plate and glass were set down in front of me and Uncle Sev sat next to me. I started eating and realized how hungry I was. I don't remember the last time I had eaten. Within fifteen minutes, the entire plate was gone, as was the glass of milk. I started nodding off, and I thought I heard Uncle Sev chuckle a little. He picked me up again and started walking. The rhythmic way he walked quickly lulled me into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to seeing Auntie Minerva sitting at the end of the bed I was on. She looked up as I yawned and smiled a little. I smiled lazily at her and sat up, blinking sleep out of my eyes. Auntie came over to me and sat me on her lap. She smiled again, but it did not reach her eyes. I knew why, and I didn't know how I knew, but I knew i'd have to face it one day.

"Is dada really gone Auntie? Mum too?" Auntie nodded, one tear escaping her eyes. I rubbed it away and hugged her. "Don't be sad Auntie. Dada and Mum are watching us. Now they can always protect us!" Auntie laughed a little and patted my head.

"Isla darling, tell me what you remember."

"Well, I remember there was a lot of yelling and banging from outside. And dada told mum to hid me. Mum locked me in a room and I heard more banging and screaming, from closer this time. And I cried… I fell asleep and then you came." I looked up at her and she smiled a little.

"Isla, my brave little Scot. You've seen more than most three year olds. You speak very well too. Why is that i wonder…" I smiled at her widely.

"Mum thought it best I know how to speak well, but I had trouble understanding things. Then, one day Dada pointed one of those stick things at me and I understood." Auntie's eyes widened and she seemed upset. I looked down and twirled my thumbs.

"You did nothing wrong dear. Your father though… he shouldn't have used a wand," she emphasized the word, "on you. Oh well, it can't be reversed now. Come, let's go meet your other Aunts and Uncles."

"I have more?!" Auntie Minerva laughed and I giggled. She nodded and got up. She led me to a closet and picked out a light blue dress for me. She then braided my hair- which took a while since my tangling mass of mahogany hair didn't like to be messed with- and made me follow her out of the room and up two flights of stairs. Auntie stopped at a doorway in the wall guarded by two boars with wings.

"Sherbet Lemon" She said to the boars, who moved aside, revealing a staircase. Auntie pushed me ahead of her, so I started climbing the staircase. It ended at a set of oak double doors, which opened as I approached. Inside was a group of people, none of whom I knew. The man sitting behind the long desk stood and opened his arms, beckoning me into them. I was wary, but Auntie nudged me forward. I walked around the desk and the man hugged me tightly.

"My dear, my name is Albus. You do not have to call me Uncle Albus, but if you want to, you may. I am in charge at Hogwarts. This is a school for people like me and your aunt and your father. When you are six or seven, we will see if you will go here or not. Even if you have no magic, you will always call this place your home. Now, go around and meet everyone in the room who you do not know." I nodded and looked around the room. I came first to the man that was only twice as tall as I was. He smiled and patted my head affectionately.

"I am Filius Flitwick. You may call me Uncle Fil. If you ever need me Isla, I'm here," I nodded and hugged him before moving onto the next person. After I had met my Auntie Rol, Uncle Remus, Aunt Pince, Aunt Aurora, and Aunt 'Mona, Auntie Minerva took me out of the room and brought me to a portrait down a flight of stairs.

"Isla, this floor has all of the teacher housing. If you ever need any of us, you can go to any portrait on the floor. I will give you a password tonight that you must remember, alright?"

"Okay Auntie." I nodded enthusiastically, "What's behind this portrait?"

"This portrait is mine. However, I know a little further down there is a portrait that connects to my room. That will be yours once it is ready. Now come along, let's go and have tea." She ushered me inside and I gasped. It was a pretty room with reds and golds, and it looked like Auntie's summer house in Scotland. Auntie pointed me to an armchair where we sat and had tea. After tea, I started to yawn again and Auntie told me I should go lie down. I bobbed my head up and down and she got out of her chair, turning it into a bed.

"Can I do that Auntie?" She shook her head and I pouted a little. Why couldn't I do it?

"Not yet lass, but maybe one day. Now, sleep. Tomorrow I'll show you where in the castle you can go. Caidil leanabh." She kissed my forehead and dimmed the lights. I heard rustling and the groan of the bed. I started drifting off, remembering Mum and Dada, and running through the names of my new family.

_A.N. "Caidil leanabh" means "Sleep child". Hope Chapter two was liked. flames, reviews, PMs please. In the next chapter, it skips forward to when Isla is six or seven, around the time her magic starts showing. All canon characters, settings, phrases, etc, belong to J.K. Rowling. _


End file.
